With The Lights Off, It's More Dangerous
by breakingbenfanatic
Summary: Frostbunny (Jack x Bunny -YAOI-)/Purge!Au/Human!Au The purge can make you do the most unthinkable things and think the most devious thoughts. From vengeance to revenge, to self-cleansing or dark joy. But if you wish to protect all that you love and care for... killing is your ONLY option to keep them safe... besides, you have only twelve hours to do so right?


_Once Upon a Nightmare_

 **Hello. My first fix. Please go easy on me... please?!**

 **Things to be aware of:** _ **F**_ _ **rostBunny (Aster x Jack) human Au, Purge Au, blood, vivid violence, cursing, sexual harassment, involvement to CLOSE rape, pretty dark stuff.**_

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything except the obvious.**

* * *

 _Ah rememb_ _er when Ah was ten, Ah had become old enough to understand the Purge... Ah was scared when the operater announced the decisions 'Lock down' or 'Participate' for the Purge and the siren that still to this day, scares the shit outta me, blare around the city. Ah had just barely moved from Australia and mah small home still had yet to be completed for- things we like to say 'Purge-Proof.' So mah father had suggested that he and Ah would do a quick run for weapons and return to mah motha and sista..._

 _Things didn't go so well..._

 _The Purge, ya see, is a system America had created to keep a balanced peace... 12 hours of crime- including murder- was legal... Get it? A year of peace, yet a day of things beyond terror. Loved ones are lost... priceless items are stolen... homes are destroyed... innocence is taken._

 _The Purge is just a recreation of Hell..._

 _That one night, as mah father gathered a few guns and ammo while he hid me in a closet, Ah saw through the door's crack, that a loon came up behind him with a pistol._

 _That loon forced the man Ah love on his knees and then, in the sickest... mind... the loon grabbed an axe from his bag and began... yeah... just the noises of mah father's screams as the axe hacked him apart haunts me at night... That loon stole mah father's personal items including shoes, and ran off. It took me a while to notice he was mah neighbour, Mr. Felcon..._

 _I stayed in that closet for the rest of the Purge, shocked in fear and stricken with heart break._

 _Then... Ah had to say that the next mornin'... was just a moment when Ah knew there was still hope..._

* * *

Aster laid down on the floor, curled in a ball as he sobbed endlessly. He had just lost his dad. He had just lost a man he admired and loved...

He knew this was a bad idea to even leave the house; he should have just convinced his father to keep them in the basrment of their home. What was going to tell his mother and baby sister? That dad was just hacked by their neighbour?

Their (thought to be) kind hearted neighbour?!

The poor boy shook in both terror and fury. His bright emeralds darkened in rage and blood thirst. His small teeth grinded against each other. His mind became filled with the most darkest, sinful plans for one person in particular...

Mr. Felcon...

Aster that moment, swore that on his father's corpse, he will _kill_ that sick _bastard's_ with his own axe... and he is going to make his own daughter watch as he does so...

He's going to make him feel what he felt by reflecting it in a twisted way upon his daughter...

He gonna...

 _"Be careful, Jackson. Zere eez glass everywhere- oh my Lord!_ "

The new voice- deep yet soothing with a thick russian accent- made Aster shoot up on his bum. His tears left stains on his rose tinted cheeks and his hair was disheveled. The Purge was over for now- Aster heard it on the innercome. Maybe this was the store owner?

And by the sounds of the man's gag, Aster got the stomach twisting thought that he had found his father body... it wouldn't be an open casket.

 _"Dear God. Jackson, come here son, and close your eyes."_

 _"Yes, Daddy."_

The other voice was more of a higher tone, a bit higher than Aster's. It was probably another little boy. Jackson?- was his name. Bless that father's heart that he would not allow Jackson to see such haunting things. Aster tried to look through the door's crack, but the sunlight was blinding his eyes so all he could see was a _very_ bulk figure, holding a more frail and tiny figure in what Aster assumed to be the bulk figure's arms.

They stepped from behind the counter, and there for, out of Aster's sight.

 _"Bah! Zose lunatics took nearly everything! Jackson, check ze closet and see if zey got ze emergency fund- But no wandering anywhere else, Mal'chik."_

 _"Yes, Daddy."_

Aster's eyes widened. Oh no.

His eyes darted around everywhere, trying to find a good hiding spot with such little light he had to see. The small pads of shoes became closer and Aster saw the wavers of shadows at the bottom crack of the door. Then the door handle began to twist, causing a lump to jump at the bluish-grey haired boy. Aster couldn't help but whimper as the door swiftly opened.

The light engulfed the child Aussie, which blinded him, but Aster could hear the tiny gasp.

"Daddy Norf! Daddy Norf! Dere's someone in here!"

Aster- still trying to regain a better vison- heard the loud clutter and fast heavy footsteps come forward towards the closet. There was a loud ' _sliing!'- (Wait? Was that the sound of swords?,_ Aster thought fearfully)- and a order of "Step away, Jack!" from the store owner.

Aster cowered against the wall. Even though he didn't know how the man looked like facially, he knew that by the outline of his size, he was not someone to be messed with.

Aster rubbed his eyes which finally cleared his vision, and looked up.

The man towering over him might have looked intimidating... if he was angry. But no, the man looked shocked and confused. He had rosy cheeks, dim blue eyes, a peppered beared, and was wearing overalls.

He looked like a recarnation of Santa Clause...

Well, maybe the Santa version of a Cossack, due to the saber that dangled in his right meaty hand. Aster gulped.

The man said nothing, but he did take a step towards the frightened boy; Aster made a shaky cry and scooted back agaiinst the dusty shelf. He didn't want to die!

Seeing Aster's fear, the man stopped, his dim blues saddened. As he remained quiet, Aster noticed that a small frail form stepped forward from behind the man's thick legs. It was- as Aster expected- a boy, a bit younger and shorter than Aster. He had ruffles of chocolate brown hair and big baby blue eyes. Wrapped around him was a thin brown jacket followed by a baby blue scarf to match his eyes. The child- Jackson or 'Jack'- Aster had overheard, tilted his head in confusion and wonder.

Slowly, Jack took a step forward towards Aster. Aster wohld not believe he meant any harm, but after what happened to his father, he was not sure of he could trust anyone.

Jack went down on his hands and knees, directly in front of Aster, and reached a small hand forward. Astereyes cornered down where surprisingly cold fingers pressed gently against his nose.

"Dere, dere... you're safe now... it all ovew," Jack cooed like he was calming a bunny. Aster did lean into his touch. So innocent, Jack seemed like the walking definition of it. It made Aster just want to gather Jack up and hide- protect- him from this damned cruel world... so that no one would dirty him for theirbown clensing.

"Jack," the man warned.

Jack gave a tiny smile to his father. "But Daddy Norf, he's so scawed. Can we take him to his home? His mommy and daddy awe pwobably wowwied."

At the mention of his parents- significantly his father- Aster's bottom lip trembled and before he could stop it, he burst into sobs and curled around himself.

Jack was surprised and pulled back. "Daddy, he's cwying!" he gasped with visible pity in his voice.

To this, the man stepped forward and kneeled in front of Aster. Gently, he lifted the crying boy in his arms. Aster whimpered and tried to wiggle out of the large man's hold, but he only tightened him to his chest. Aster had no choice but to relax in those big arms. A large hand patted his back gently, rubbing soft circles.

"I am sorry for your loss, child," he whispered in a heartbroken voice. Aster sniffled and buried his face in tge man's shoulders.

"My name eez, Nicholas... but please, call me North. Do you vish to tell me your name, child?"

Aster sniffled and shook his head. He didn't want introductions, he just wanted to go home.

The man- North- sighed.

"Very well... may you please tell me at least vhere you live at so I may take you home?"

In a heartbroken voice, Aster whispered, "Ah don't have a home..."

* * *

 _ **Umm... i guess this is where you guys tell me your thoughts about this? Please!**_


End file.
